Histoires Annexes - Camétiboc
by Team Cametiboc
Summary: Ici, recueil de courtes histoires concernant notre fanfiction "La Team Camétiboc". Nous tenons à rappeler que pour l'instant elles se déroulent toutes AVANT le voyage dans le temps.
1. Chapter 1

La Team Camétiboc et le Soleil Perdu

* * *

 **_Qui a eu l'idée de cette sortie, déjà ?**

 **_Toi, Scorpius !**

La Team Camétiboc se trouvait actuellement au Japon, en promenade dans la forêt qui entourait la demeure où avaient grandi Saki et Gérémiah. Voulant profiter des températures qui remontaient, Scorpius avait alors entraîné ses précieuses demi-sœurs et son amie dans la forêt, ce qui leur rappellerait, il en était sûr, de bons souvenirs dans la Forêt Interdite. Sauf qu'il avait oublié que c'était la saison des pluies...

 **_Ah, oui, c'est vrai...** répondit le blond en baissant la tête et continuant d'avancer.

 **_Rappelez-moi de l'étrangler en rentrant** , marmonna Gérémiah en sortant son pied de sa chaussure enlisée dans la boue. **Mes baskets préférées...** couina-t-elle.

 **_Moi je vous propose qu'on l'assomme avec un caillou et qu'on rentre** , dit Saki en cherchant l'arme du crime idéale.

 **_Faudrait aussi en profiter pour l'enterrer dans la boue, avec un peu de chance il ne s'en sortira pas** , poursuivit Chelsea en réconfortant Miah.

 **_Maiiiiiiiiiiis ! Ne perdez pas le sourire, voyons ! Au moins on est tous ensemble !**

Pour toute réponse il se prit trois regards aussi noirs que du charbon.

 **_Ouais, il y a plus chaleureux comme regard, quand même...**

 **_Scorp', dans la phrase « c'est la saison des pluies », quelle partie tu n'as pas comprise ?!** lui demanda Saki, alors que la rousse lançait un sort de nettoyage sur les chaussures de Miah.

 **_Euh... pas taper ?...**

 **_Moi je propose on finit le tour du lac, vu qu'on est à la moitié** , intervint Gérémiah, ses baskets à nouveau propre et relâchant Chelsea d'une étreinte étouffante, **et après j'te préviens, Scorpiousss, tu t'assoies dans un coin et tu ne bouges plus ! En plus c'est bientôt l'heure de Pokémon** , conclut la brune en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone portable. **Bon, on a une heure pour finir, alors en route, mauvaise troupe !**

Elle avança alors joyeusement, jusqu'à ce que son pied droit s'enfonce jusqu'à la cheville dans de la boue.

 **_C'est rien, Bibu, c'est rien** , la réconforta Saki en venant lui faire un câlin, alors que la brune recommençait à chouiner.

 **_Ma chaussure...**

 **_Tu pourras taper Scorpius après, ne t'inquiète pas** , lui dit Chelsea alors que ce dernier fit quelques pas sur le côté, tentant de fuir discrètement.

 **_OU TU CROIS ALLER COMME ÇA, TOI ?!**

Scorpius partit alors en courant. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler le fait de sauter tel un cabri pour éviter ou pour sortir des flaques de boue courir. Mais il dû bien tenir le rythme, sachant qu'il avait une lionne, une panthère mais surtout un dragon derrière lui, qui n'attendaient que de lui faire la peau à mains nues.

* * *

Première histoire annexe !

Comme dit dans le mot de fin du dernier chapitre, c'est surtout des petites scènes qui se passeraient avant leur voyage dans le passé, ce qui explique la présence de Chelsea.

Nous avons mit du temps à la publier pour trois raisons :

\- Manque de temps ; métro, boulot, dodo...

\- Oublie ; le temps libre est très bien monopolisé !

\- Gérémiah a eu un décès dans sa famille ; ce qui a tendance à tout plomber !

C'est pour ces trois raisons que cette histoire - qui est bien courte, on le reconnait - a mit du temps à sortir. Il y en a pas beaucoup, seulement six à l'heure actuelle et nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps ni l'inspiration pour l'instant.

Sur ces mots, merci d'avoir lu et à une prochaine fois !

S&G


	2. Chapter 2

Chelsea et le Parapluie maudit

De retour en Angleterre, la Team Camétiboc s'apprêtait à se rendre à Préaulard, pour la première sortie de l'année. Depuis quelques jours le ciel était couvert, mais on pouvait de temps en temps apercevoir un bout de ciel bleu percer les nuages gris, ainsi que quelques doux rayons du soleil. Les trois Serpentards, assis sur les marches devant les grandes portes, attendaient – le tout avec impatience – leur amie Rouge et Or, qui tardait à venir.

 **_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, elle tape la discut' à la Grosse Dame ou quoi ?!** s'exclama Scorpius en se relevant pour se tourner vers les portes grandes ouvertes, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir leur petite lionne adorée.

 **_Elle s'est peut-être fait kidnapper par le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison et il la torture pour qu'elle lui donne mes plans secrets ? Han !... Ce qui veut dire qu'il va sûrement falloir que je revoie toutes mes tactiques ?!** s'alarma Gérémiah. **Et qu'elle est peut-être en danger aussi !**

 **_Mais non, Miah, arrête de stresser !** la réconforta Saki. **Et puis de toute manière ça fait six ans qu'on gagne, on peut bien leur laisser celle-là, c'est moins honteux pour eux.**

 **_NON MAIS TU PLAISANTES, J'ESPERE ?!** s'écria la brune en la saisissant par le col de sa veste. **Ça fait sept ans que je mène cette équipe à la victoire comme une déesse avec mes supers idées de tactiques et il faut absolument que je gagne cette dernière coupe pour terminer Poudlard en beauté et toi tu dis que c'est pas la peine ?! Toi t'as juste à attraper un vif d'or, alors que je me creuse la tête pour trouver des plans plus ingénieux les uns que les autres pour que Scorp' marque le plus de points possibles et que mes buts restent impénétrables et donc ridiculiser les autres équipes et toi tu trouves que ce n'est pas la peine ?!**

Alors que Saki ne savait plus quoi dire face à la colère de sa meilleure amie, Scorpius, lui, s'était petit à petit décalé, fuyant, certes discrètement, mais fuyant quand même.

 **_JE SUIS LA !**

A l'entente de la douce et mélodieuse voix de leur amie, les trois Serpentards sursautèrent. Saki et Miah s'étaient jetées dans les bras l'une de l'autre de par la frayeur, alors que Scorpius s'était replié sur lui-même.

 **_Bon, on y va ?**

Chelsea descendit les marches d'un pas dansant, attendant que les Verts et Argents la suivent. Ce qu'ils firent, mais en restant tout de même en retrait. Seulement ils ne firent que quelques pas dans le village que les nuages décidèrent d'enfin laisser tomber les gouttes de pluie qu'ils contenaient.

 **_Mince, je savais que j'aurais dû prendre le petit parapluie et pas le grand** , bouda Chelsea en ouvrant son parapluie, réunissant la Team Camétiboc sous la toile tendue.

 **_Un parapluie, c'est un parapluie, après tout, non ?** dit Scorpius.

 **_Certes, mais avec le petit, même s'il est rose, je n'ai jamais besoin de l'utiliser, alors que quand je prends le grand, à tous les coups il pleut !**

 **_Alors pourquoi tu as pris celui-là ?** demanda Saki, alors que la brune boudait dans son coin, en maugréant qu'avec la pluie elle allait friser et ressembler à la Je-Sais-Tout.

 **_Beh comme ça on est tous les quatre dessous** , sourit Chelsea. **Et puis le fait que je ne retrouvais pas l'autre a également beaucoup pesé dans la balance...** avoua piteusement la rousse, alors que Gérémiah lui reprochait qu'elle allait passer des heures à retrouver des cheveux corrects.


	3. Chapter 3

Saki et les Paroles maudites

 **_Et c'est ainsi qu'en 1489, les Gobelins...**

 **_Mais on s'en fout...** marmonnait Saki, assise au fond de la salle.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie n'était pas le cours le plus passionnant qu'il puisse exister à Poudlard, surtout lorsque le professeur titulaire, qui n'était autre que l'illustre et vénérable Comte Dracula, était absent et alors remplacé par un Gobelin encore plus petit et horrible qu'un Gobelin ordinaire, mais la matière était une des plus importantes, au grand dam des étudiants.

Saki en venait à somnoler, les bras croisés sur la table, la tête retournée vers Gérémiah, près de la fenêtre, avachie sur sa table, sa capuche rabattue sur la tête, gribouillant tranquillement sur son cahier des tactiques de Quidditch, les écouteurs de son Ipod vissés aux oreilles. Chelsea, elle, avait préféré poursuivre la lecture du livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, trouvant la biographie de Nicolas Flamel plus intéressante que l'une des nombreuses batailles des Gobelins.

Mais la voix monocorde du professeur qui parvenait à ses oreilles la faisait quand même de temps en temps piquer du nez, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lance sur elle-même un _silencio_ , l'isolant de tout bruit dérangeant. Quant à Scorpius, il avait lâchement abandonné la partie, la tête reposant sur son livre d'Histoire, ronflant et bavant paisiblement. De temps en temps les filles le voyait relever la tête, s'essuyer la joue, puis tourner quelques pages de son livre, avant de se rendormir la joue au sec.

 **_Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir envie de dormir ?** demanda Saki à Miah.

Son amie lui répondit en indiquant son écouteur du doigt, non sans se déconcentrer dans ce qu'elle dessinait ni dans les paroles qu'elle fredonnait.

 **_Tu partages ?**

 **_T'as cru que la vie c'était un bueno ou quoi ?** sourit la brune à son amie.

 **_Mais-euh...**

 **_Ça ne va pas te plaire, mais bon, si tu veux.**

Saki rapprocha alors discrètement sa table et sa chaise de Gérémiah et discrètement était le bon terme, vu le silence qu'il régnait dans la salle, à l'exception de la voix du professeur, qui se faisait encore plus sommeillante vers la fin de la journée. Saki récupéra finalement un écouteur de Miah et le glissa dans son oreille, reposant par la suite sa tête sur ses bras.

 **_C'est quoi ?**

 **_** _ **Warrior**_ **des B.A.P.**

 **_C'est pas japonais ça ?**

 **_Sud-coréen, c'est des cousins. Tu te souviens de YongGuk et de ses tablettes en choco ?** sourit Miah, alors que Saki partait dans ses rêveries.

 **_Oh oui... Sérieux, mais on s'en fiche des Gobelins** , soupira la brune aux mèches blondes.

 **_Grave** , approuva sa meilleure amie, son crayon dansant sur sa feuille.

 **_Puis de toute manière, il n'y a pas pire que ça, comme cours.**

Sauf que c'était le cas. Surtout depuis que les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques n'étaient plus assurés par Hagrid, mais par une sorte de clone du professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, leur expliquant la vie trépidante des véracrasses.

 **_Tu disais ?** demanda Miah en lui repassant un de ses écouteurs, Scorpius endormi sur son épaule.

 **_Vois le bon côté des choses. Au moins il ne pleut pas** , dit Saki en appuyant ses bras sur les épaules de Chelsea.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un éclair déchira le ciel, emmenant dans son sillage des gouttes de pluie.

 **_Je plusoie, il fait très beau, en effet** , railla Miah en récupérant son écouteur et rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête.

Lors du repas du soir, alors que Scorpius se recoiffait, Saki voulu le réconforter en lui disant que ce n'était pas la mort et que d'un coup de baguette ils seraient à nouveau impeccables.

 **_J'espère pour toi.**

 **_Puis de toute manière, maintenant que la journée est finie, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il arrive de pire ?**

C'est à ce moment-là que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant passer la Ministre de l'Education, qui n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger.

 **_Tu disais ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Yoshi le dino

 **_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

Les trois filles de la Team Camétiboc étaient réunies chez Saki, dans la maison de Godric's Hollow, où elle s'était installée avec son Papa à leur retour en Angleterre. Elles étaient toutes trois réunies pour une soirée entre filles, Papa Harry ayant un rendez-vous très important avec une certaine personne aux cheveux blonds.

 **_Je ne sais pas, vous avez des idées ?** demanda Saki, en réponse à Gérémiah.

 **_Inventes-nous une histoire, Bibu** , dit alors Chelsea.

 **_Pourquoi toujours moi ? Et Gégé le dragon il est en vacances** , dit-elle.

 **_Et TOP la taupe ?**

 **_Aussi, ils sont en couple** , ajouta Miah.

 **_Un dragon et une taupe ?** dit Saki en levant un sourcil, alors que Chelsea ouvrait de grands yeux.

 **_Beh ouais, on a bien fait un castor et un cheval, une fois.**

Les deux brunes se mirent à rire, alors que la rousse se demandait si elle aurait le temps de fuir par la fenêtre, avant que ses deux « amies » ne devinent ses plans. Pas de chance pour elle, Saki et Gérémiah se tournèrent à nouveau vers elle.

 **_Raconte nous une histoire, toi** , dit Miah.

 **_Euh... d'accord. Prête-moi ton ordi, je vais écrire dessus.**

Saki lui prêta son netbook et pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, il n'y eut plus un bruit dans la pièce à l'exception de ceux provenant du clavier.

Alors que Saki patientait en fixant le dos de l'écran, espérant pouvoir lire à travers, Miah s'était lancée dans l'imitation de la mouche morte, les bras et les jambes levés vers le plafond, les tapant de temps en temps l'un contre l'autre.

 **_Ça y est !**

Chelsea leur passa alors l'ordinateur et les deux brunes purent lire :

« Il faut sauver Chelsea

Il était une fois, un petit lion qui se promenait dans la ville. Il se sentait très seul, malgré la présence de Tenshi, son ami panda tout doux et tout mignon.

Tout triste, le petit lion décida d'inventer une super histoire pour se sauver.

Dans cette histoire, il y avait un Yoshi. Yoshi était un dinosaure soldat très courageux, qui portait une épée trop grande pour lui, chose qui n'était pas facile, surtout quand il s'agissait de partir au combat contre Yeye-Franklin, la tortue rose maléfique, dont le but ultime était de gouverner tous les producteurs de salades !

Mais quand il s'agissait de sauver ses amis, Yoshi le dino répondait toujours présent !

Après avoir reçu une morsure de Yeye-Franklin, Yoshi était faible, malgré sa bravoure et les coups qu'il avait réussi à infliger à la méchante tortue rose diabolique !

Il mourra, c'était la fin de la guerre et personne n'oublia la bravoure de Yoshi le dino, surtout son ami Tenshi le panda, qui décida de se confectionner un pyjama dino en souvenir de son super copain.

Fin. »

 **_Alors ?**

 **_Je crois que t'as vraiment abusé du rhum dans le tiramisu** , conclu Miah en reprenant la position de la mouche morte.


	5. Chapter 5

Scorpius et l'amour de sa vie

Scorpius était un Malfoy de pure souche. Peau blanche, voix traînante, cheveux blonds, bref, un véritable héritier Malfoy. Mais s'il y avait bien un seul et unique gêne dont il avait hérité d'Astoria, c'était son amour passionnel pour ses cheveux. Ses cheveux étaient sûrement ce que Scorpius préférait le plus chez lui. Ils étaient comme sacrés ! Personne ne devait y toucher, même pas ses parents ou ses amis !

Bref, Scorpius était fan de ses propres cheveux. Ça devait même être le seul point pour lequel il était fier des parents qu'il avait. Et les filles, surtout Saki et Gérémiah, se plaisaient à l'embêter de temps en temps à ce sujet, surtout Gérémiah, en lui répétant que sa salle de bain ressemblait plus à un Honeyduck du shampoing qu'à une véritable salle de bain. Il y avait des bouteilles de produits, plus ou moins vides pour certaines, pour cheveux partout. Sur le sol, les placards, le bord de la baignoire, sur le lavabo, partout !

Toute personne le connaissant savait l'amour que le jeune homme portait à ses cheveux et toute personne, saine d'esprit, savait qu'il ne fallait pas, mais alors surtout pas toucher à ses cheveux ! Scorpius était capable d'évoluer en Bruce Lee, Jet Lee ou leur cousin Jackie Chan pour défendre ses « précieux », comme il les appelait. Oui, toucher aux cheveux de Scorpius Malfoy équivalait à se frotter à un Voldemort ressuscité à la puissance Ninja Karate Kid et ça, beh ça faisait mal !

L'une des rares personnes qu'il autorisait à toucher ses cheveux était le coiffeur français Franck Provo, lorsqu'il se rendait en France accompagné de ses parents ou de ses amies, lorsque l'envie leur prenaient de traverser la Manche d'un coup de balais volant, tous quatre y étant habitué à force de jouer au Quidditch.

Mais un jour ce fut le drame...

Le coiffeur fétiche de Scorpius était indisponible et il fallait absolument que le blond se fasse coiffer, ses magnifiques cheveux commençant à lui faire défaut.

Pendant que les trois filles en avaient profité pour s'offrir elles aussi une petite coupe, Scorpius avait finalement laissé le petit protégé de son coiffeur toucher ses cheveux et, même plusieurs années après, Scorpius se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se briser une jambe plutôt que d'accepter la proposition.

Au début il s'était juste dit que si c'était le meilleur élève de Franck, il ne pouvait qu'être aussi doué de lui.

Grossière erreur...

Il avait coupé les cheveux de Scorpius beaucoup trop court au goût du jeune homme, qui s'était alors recroquevillé sur lui-même, consolé par ses deux sœurs et Gérémiah.

 **_Pleure pas comme ça** , lui dit Saki, en lui frottant le dos, ça aurait pu être pire, **il aurait pu te les abîmer encore plus en pensant que tu avais une coloration.**

 **_Ah, parce que la couleur est vraiment naturelle ?...**

Scorpius fixa le coiffeur, sa sœur, le coiffeur, sa sœur et fondit en larmes.


	6. Chapter 6

Gérémiah et les dessins animés

Si pour Scorpius la chose qu'il aimait le plus était ses cheveux, pour l'aînée de la Team Camétiboc, soit Gérémiah, c'était sa collection de dessins animés.

Qu'ils soient en grande partie d'origine japonaise, tel que _Pokémon_ , _Saint Seya_ , _Mario Bross_ ou encore _Sherlock Holmes_ ou d'origine américaine, tel que les _Tortues Ninjas_ et les productions Disney et DreamWorks. Gérémiah était tellement fan de toutes ces histoires, réelles ou fictives, qu'une pièce entière de la maison, qu'elle habitait avec ses parents, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en Angleterre, avait été aménagée rien que pour servir de sanctuaire à l'adolescente, ainsi qu'à sa collection de cassettes vidéos, de DVD, de mangas, de livres ou de figurines et peluches de ses œuvres préférées, ainsi que quelques consoles en tout genre, avec plusieurs jeux de ses héros préférés.

Mais son film préféré par-dessus tout était _Le Roi Lion_. Oui, une Serpentarde de sang-pur pouvait être fan d'un lion né sur une feuille de papier, oui, c'était possible, elle en était la preuve vivante. Et Saki ne se gênait pas de lui rappeler que le lion était l'emblème des Bouffondor, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne violemment la main de Chelsea sur l'arrière du crâne. La rousse, elle, trouvait cette passion pour les dessins animés et surtout pour _Le Roi Lion_ plutôt attachante et se disait que, même si elle possédait un sale caractère à ses grandes heures, Gérémiah restait une grande enfant. Scorpius, quant-à-lui, se retenait de dire quoi que ce soit, car la seule et unique fois où il s'était exprimé, le lendemain il s'était retrouvé avec ses magnifiques cheveux blonds teint en noir magiquement coloration qui ne partirait qu'une fois que la brune en aurait décidé ainsi.

Voilà pourquoi depuis maintenant trois semaines, Scorpius était au petit soin auprès de son aînée, à la chouchouter et faire ses quatre volontés.

 **_Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allée un peu fort en lui colorant les cheveux ?** demanda Saki, tranquillement allongée sur un transat, dans le jardin de la brune, un cocktail préparé par son frère à la main.

 **_Absolument pas** , répondit catégoriquement Gérémiah, serrant fermement contre elle sa peluche de Simba teinte en vert.

 **_Mais il est facile de redonner sa couleur originelle à ta peluche, tu sais** , lui dit Chelsea.

 **_Et lui abîmer encore plus le pelage ?! Ça jamais ! Ce véracrasse en bavera aussi longtemps que je le souhaiterais !**

 **_C'est nous !**

 **_Ou jusqu'au retour surprise de mes parents** , corrigea la brune, saluant ses parents, masquant à la perfection sa déception.

Après que Marcus et Olivier eurent terminé leur récit sur la France et la région toulousaine où ils avaient séjourné, ils partirent rejoindre leur chambre pour y déballer leurs affaires.

Miah s'affala alors dans le canapé, sa peluche posée sur ses genoux.

 **_Tu vas peut-être arrêter maintenant, non ?** demanda une nouvelle fois Saki, alors que Scorpius passait devant elles, un spray pour les vitres et un chiffon dans les mains.

 **_J'attends qu'il ait fait les carreaux** , répondit la brune.

Elle sortit ensuite de sa poche une petite fiole et la versa sur sa peluche, qui retrouva alors sa couleur naturelle, ainsi que la douceur de son pelage et même le parfum du neuf. Elle en profita alors pour sortir le livre de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé de dessous son canapé et le rendit à Chelsea, qui la regarda la bouche grande ouverte, outrée que son amie ait pu lui emprunter son livre sans lui demander la permission.

Finalement, fan de dessins animés ou pas, une Serpentarde restait une Serpentarde.


End file.
